memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Upcoming productions
2008 ;February *1 February - Pocket TNG eBook miniseries Slings and Arrows Book 5, A Weary Life by Robert Greenberger, to be released. ;March * 1 March - Pocket TNG eBook miniseries Slings and Arrows Book 6, Enterprises of Great Pitch and Moment by Keith R.A. DeCandido, to be released. * 25 March - The first book in the Star Trek: Terok Nor mini-series, Day of the Vipers by James Swallow is expected to be released. ;April * 29 April - Night of the Wolves, the second book in the Terok Nor mini-series, by S.D. Perry and Britta Dennison is due to be released. ;May *20 May - Dawn of the Eagles, the final part of the Terok Nor mini-series, by S.D. Perry and Britta Dennison is due to be released. ;June *17 June - These Haunted Seas, a Pocket DS9 omnibus - collecting Twilight and This Gray Spirit - is due to be released. *24 June - Pocket DS9 relaunch novel Fearful Symmetry by Olivia Woods to be released. This novel also forms part of the Star Trek: Mirror Universe series. ;July *1 July - The [[Star Trek: Ships of the Line (2009)|2009 Ships of the Line calendar]] is due to be released. *15 July - Aratanaru Michi He, the third ''Star Trek'' manga from Tokyopop, is due to be released. *22 July - Infinity's Prism, volume one of the Star Trek: Myriad Universes series, with short novels by Christopher L. Bennett, William Leisner, and James Swallow, to be released. *29 July - Pocket TNG novel Greater than the Sum, by Christopher L. Bennett to be released. ;August *12 August - Echoes and Refractions, volume two of the Star Trek: Myriad Universes series with short novels by Keith R.A. DeCandido, Chris Roberson, and Geoff Trowbridge, to be released. *26 August - Pocket ENT novel Kobayashi Maru due to be released. ;September *23 September - Pocket reference work Star Trek 101 by Paula M. Block and Terry J. Erdmann to be released. *30 September - Part one of the Star Trek: Destiny crossover series, Gods of Night, by David Mack to be released. ;October *21 October - The Corps of Engineers trade paperback collection Wounds is due to be released, collecting the eBooks Malefictorum by Terri Osborne, Lost Time and Wounds by Ilsa J. Bick, Identity Crisis by John J. Ordover, Fables of the Prime Directive by Cory Rushton, and Security by Keith R.A. DeCandido. *24 October - The reference work, Star Trek - The Collectibles by Steve Kelley, is due to be released. *28 October - Mere Mortals, the second book in the Destiny series, is due to be released. ;November *25 November - Lost Souls, the final part of the Destiny series, to be released. ;December *30 December - Sacrifices of War, the third book in the Errand of Fury trilogy by Kevin Ryan, is due to be released. ;Unknown *Corgi models of the and the tentatively expected to be released. 2009 ;January *6 January - A new Star Trek: Mirror Universe short story anthology, Shards and Shadows, is expected to be released. ;May *8 May - is tentatively set to be released. ;Unknown * The fourth book in the Vanguard series is to be released. It will be written by Dayton Ward & Kevin Dilmore. * A Star Trek: The Lost Era novel - unnamed and without an author announced as of April 2007, focusing on Benjamin Sisko's life on the during the Tzenkethi War - is expected to be released. *A trade paperback release of the eBook miniseries Mere Anarchy is tentatively set to be released. In development *[[Untitled Star Trek animated series|Untitled Star Trek animated series]] 2008